This invention relates to a bundle and a method for bundling any optional quantities of heaped up sheets of paper or the like.
Generally, for the purpose of facilitating easy handling and/or transferring of various kinds of sheets of paper such as letters, postcards, securities, certificates of stock, notes or the like are bundled in any optional quantities in the form of a parcel or package.
Conventional practice has been to bundle the paper sheets with string, or put the sheets into a bag. However, when paper sheets are bundled with string the goods will become damaged due to the string cutting into the edges of the bundled sheets of paper. In order to eliminate this disadvantage thick corner pads are typically applied on those places of the edges of the bundle where string is bound and tied. This extra-work, however, will present some practical problems of making the bundling operation more complicated, in addition to detracting from the appearance of the bundled goods. Similarly, containing the sheets in bags is not economical because extra packaging materials are required, and besides, the size of bags must be changed according to the variation of quantities of the contents, which makes the work very troublesome. For example, if the size of bags is limited to only one large size, and if the quantity of the contents is very small, there will thus arise a problem that the goods contained in such a large bag will become loose and fall apart causing the goods inside the bag to collapse.
On the other hand, for the purpose of facilitating the recognition and identification of the kinds of paper contained in a bundled package, a labeling method is applied. Since it is not advantageous to fix a label onto the sheets of paper, labels are usually tied to the binding string or inserted between the paper and string. The manual work of tying labels onto the string is not only time-consuming but also is troublesome. Moreover, inserting a label between the paper and string presents a risk of the label falling off during handling and/or transferring of the goods. Thus both methods are not practical.